


an afternoon out

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: flash ficlet [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Dean, Cashier Dean Winchester, Criminal Activities, Fantasizing, Light Smut, M/M, Mob Boss Cas, Riding, Top Castiel, horse track
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Dean finally gets to tag along with Cas on one of his work outings...





	an afternoon out

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da, not only am I finally updating, this also fills an emoji prompt jhoom sent me ages ago!

Dean sighed and watched as the crowd surged and roared, the sound almost drowning out the rumble of hoofbeats from the track.

_Another race done…whoop-dee-doo, Basil…_

He’d thought that going along with Cas to the local racetrack would be kinda cool; Cas had mentioned that he was going to the horse track (which he owned apparently), Dean had been quick to invite himself along. It would sort of be like getting to know that part of Cas’ life but at the same time it was relatively safe since as Cas put it, checking up on gambling operations was “piece of cake.”

Personally Dean preferred pie but it was Cas’ turn of phrase so whatever.

Luckily it had been easy to arrange for a night off so he could be up in the daytime; he’d had to trade off some shifts but eventually managed it. He’d been so excited earlier that day, waiting for Cas to show up to get him; Cas insisted on picking him up despite Dean’s protests that he could drive himself. It had been several months since that terrifying first date and the vacation up at Cas’ house in Alaska where Dean had gotten him to talk about his fears concerning Dean being around his life.

They were cool now of course. Cas finally accepted that Dean wasn’t going to cut and run just because a bit of scary shit happened. Dean was able to get the point across that he was extremely confident that Cas was hands down the most terrifying motherfucker out there and that therefore, he was safe. This realization was part of the reason that he was able to tag along today.

Unfortunately it seemed Cas still wasn’t quite a hundred percent comfortable with Dean being involved, hence Dean sitting in the stands watching horses run along the track.

He sighed again and shifted in his seat, crossing his arms while kicking his feet up onto the seat in front of him. No one was going to complain, Cas had plopped him down in his private seating area before disappearing behind the ominously plain door marked ‘credit’. 

Cas was probably back there being unfairly attractive while he checked up on whatever illegal nonsense he was running here at the track. The image in his head was right out of a mob movie.

The room was probably only lit by one overhead light bulb and the room was smokey. Cas would walk in, looking like a thousand bucks of course, and demand to know how things are from a freaked out looking little dude who was crunching the numbers. The freaked out dude would take one look at him and start babbling. Maybe the numbers wouldn’t make Cas happy and he’d get that scary, yet super hot, glower. 

Yeah…that was nice…

“What are you daydreaming about?”

Dean jolted upright in his seat, arms flailing slightly to find Cas sitting next to him. Damn that sneaky bastard and his ability to creep up unheard. Though he knew deep down that he wasn’t exactly innocent, he had been the one sitting there weaving an incredibly elaborate fantasy where he was a poor down on his luck gambler and Cas offered to let him pay off his substantial gambling debts in a very unconventional way. 

“Uh, just looking at the horses,” Dean said, mentally cursing the blush that crept over his cheeks. He pushed the image of incredibly attractive, dangerous Cas out of his mind (maybe he’d get back to that later…) and pretended to analyze the horses standing on the track. The race was over and everyone was cheering for the winner. Dean knew jack all about horses but he couldn’t help but marvel over how many fucking flowers there were. 

Did the horses eat them or something?

“Uh huh,” Cas hummed, obviously not convinced. He stood up and held a hand out to Dean. “Well, anyway, I’ve finished my business here so the rest of my day is free. What would you like to do?”

Dean stood, chuckling. He let his eyes trail down Cas’ sharp suit, picturing the built body he _knows_ is under it. “The rest of the day huh?” Dean repeated as he stepped closer and lowered his voice so Cas was the only one who could hear him. “I think I could come up with something for us to do.”

Cas’ eyes flashed with heat before returning Dean’s slow onceover; he stepped back and gestured wide with his arm. His lips turned up in a small knowing grin.

“Lead the way then.”

  
The harsh sound of his and Cas’ panting breaths and the obscene sound of skin slapping skin filled the otherwise empty apartment. Dean’s thighs burned but he didn’t stop, couldn’t stop bouncing up and down in Cas’ lap because holy hell did it feel good.

“What has–what has gotten into you?” Cas managed to choke out between pleasured gasps. He gripped Dean’s hips tightly but made no move to stop him.

Dean shivered, so incredibly turned on by how wrecked Cas was he couldn’t stand it. The idea that he could make his criminal boyfriend, a man who was essentially the king of crime in the entire city, fall apart like this was such a power trip. 

And he wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

“The race track,” Dean panted, rolling his hips in a way that had them both moaning. “Picturing you being all bad—badass…it turns me—turns me the fuck on.”

Cas groaned and moved to sit up straight and wrapped his arms around Dean’s chest, thrusting up as hard as he could in their current position. Dean inhaled sharply and shuddered at this show of strength because goddamn…

A minute or so of Cas’ ramming into him was all it took and soon they were moaning and crying out as they came, bodies writhing to wring out every last aftershock before Dean collapsed bonelessly onto Cas. Dean’s over sensitive skin tingled and he shivered as Cas’ breath danced hot and cold over his neck and Cas’ hand travelled up and down his back.

They went through the motions of a cursory clean up, just enough so they weren’t totally gross later (Cas’ shirt was sacrificed for the cause since Dean’s was entirely too far away). The TV was turned on for background noise even though the post sex tiredness pulling at their eyelids pretty much guaranteed a nap was imminent. If fact Dean, having wrapped them in one of his less shitty living room  blankets, was just about to zonk out when Cas’ chest rumbled under his ear.

“Is my being dangerous the only reason you’re attracted to me?”

Dean sighed.

Not again.

He’d noticed Cas had been a bit…sensitive lately, probably because of what had happened at the restaurant and at Cas’ cabin. Not that this was a problem; Dean didn’t care that his boyfriend had emotions like an actual human being.

It was just getting harder to be nice about telling Cas he was being ridiculous when he got like this.

“Cas, we’ve been over this,” Dean said gently but firmly. He looked up and fixed him with a determined look. “I love the whole package that is you. The crazy mob boss, the bargain shopper, the guy who has to stop and look at stray kittens, the badass criminal who chops off hands…” He paused and smiled before snuggling in closer, pillowing his head on Cas’ chest. “The after sex cuddle bear…everything. So, and I know is hard for you but, stop worrying, okay?”

That troubled furrow in between Cas’ brows deepened for a second before smoothing out as he smiled.

“I know, at least deep down I do,” he admitted sheepishly before kissing Dean on the head. “It’s just difficult to remember sometimes. I guess I’ll just have to keep you around to keep me in line.”

Dean grinned and stretched languidly, humming happily. “Mmm, I get to be the big boss’ boss. Sounds like a nice gig, I just might accept.”

Cas chuckled and squeezed him in tighter, his voice rumbling in Dean’s ear. “Oh, you just might?” he mused, a laugh hiding in his tone. Dean felt Cas smile against his neck. “Anything I can do to sway your decision?”

Dean turned so he could steal a kiss, chuckling lowly into it before leaning back and looking at him. Cas’ eyes were smoldering, probably just as hot as his own.

“I can think of a few things.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting from my phone so I'll have to come back and fix any format issues later today :)


End file.
